Chad Sinquah
Chad Sinquah is a demigod son of Ares that is of Hopi descent through his mother, Marisol Sinquah. Altough not a particular leader in the camp, he nevertheless was chosen to be part of the Quest For The Lost Children. He is one of the main protagonists in Blind Faith along with Theodosia Argyris, Sasha Filipov and Apollonia. Appearance Chad possesses much of his mother's appearance, and looks much like his uncles and grandfather as well. As gods can possess any appearance they may wish, there is not much to say on Ares, though he looks much unlike his father's chosen appearance. He has thick, very straight black hair that falls to the middle of his back and is very coarse as well. It is seen down for most of the time unless he is swimming, then it is pulled up tightly into a bun. His eyes are a very dark brown, almost as dark as his hair, though they are not so dark that his pupils are practically invisible. Though when he expresses extreme emotion, such as anger or excitement, they'll gain a sparkling look that is either fascinating or almost terrifying, depending on his emotion. His skin is a dark coppery color, not as dark as his mother's or his maternal family though. But it is noticeably darker in the late summer, considering that he does tan easily and is seen outside for most of the summer. He also is quite tall as well, ever since he was a young child, and is noticeably taller than the rest of his mortal family. He stands around at six feet and one inch, though he is supposed to grow a few more inches as well. His weight is currently unknown, though considering he is quite muscular, he is noticeably heavier than the rest of his fellow campers. History Early Life The mother of Chad Sinquah, Marisol Sinquah, was a woman of Hopi descent who lived on the reservation. Starting when she was a mere girl, Marisol fought for the rights of her people along with the rights of women, and was determined in achieving her goals. Although she was not ruthless in the sense of violence itself, she was ruthless in what she wished to achieve, and so that was what made Ares attracted to her. The two met at a convention that Marisol was attending, and she fell in love with him soon afterwards. Chad was born a few months after they met, though Ares left soon after, under the guise of being a freedom fighter. The last that Marisol had heard of him was that he had died fighting for his country, and she could not have been prouder, with her proudly raising her son. She would later return to her hometown in First Mesa in the Hopi Reservation, which was located in Arizona. Her whole family resided there, and so she thought it would be best for him to be raised in the environment of his family. Chad was raised for the first years of his life in First Mesa, located on the Hopi Reservation, along with his maternal family, the Sinquahs. He was very close to his grandfather in particular, Nathan Sinquah, who taught him many traditions of the Hopi, including their language, which he speaks to this day. Though when he was four years old, his grandparents passed away, and soon his mother decided that they should move to Tuscon, as First Mesa was located far from any other cities an that she could raise Chad better in a city, because after the elder Sinquahs' deaths, the family had spread out and moved to other places. So, Marisol and Chad moved to Tuscon, Arizona, where he lived for some years. He would be eleven years when he found out he possessed a godly father, Ares, and he would be moved to Camp Half-Blood with the permission of his mother, who believed that he would have a better life along with his fellow campers. Relationships Theodosia 'Theo' Argyris At first Chad did not get along with her very much at all, considering her to be more of a burden than anything else. But when she began to prove her worth in the camp and that she was more than a girl who cried at everything, he began to take more of an interest in her. As he grew to know her and her past, he began to understand her more, and began to like her. Eventually their relationship grew into friendship, as they got along with one another and worked well together as well, so they made a great team. Their relationship eventually turned romantic as well, as they both recognized their feelings for one another, and they decided to be together. He is very protective of her, almost to the point of being over bearingly protective, and is very affectionate as well, although that is a very rare trait that he shows to other people. Skills/Abilities Being the son of Ares, Chad possess the typical abilities of his children, including but not limited to immense strength, incredible martial abilities, an extensive knowledge of combat and weapons, as well as overall physical prowess. Because of the gymnastic classes that his mother had him take, Chad is also more flexible and agile than his half-siblings, as well as other demigods as well, as he had taken that class for sometime and had quite a talent for it. He is also noticeably more aggressive than other demigods as well, and can be explosive when his aggressiveness is combined with his short temper. He also possesses three specific abilities as well that comes with being the child of Ares: Telumkinesis, the Ares' Blessing, and Odikinesis. Telumkinesis Telumkinesis is the ability to manipulate weaponry, though it is not an ability that is exclusive to Ares are children of Athena and the Roman goddess Bellona. He possess a great control of many types of weapons, though he specializes in Native American weaponry in specific, because of his grandfather's teachings, as he has had an interest in it. Although he cannot conjure weapons up himself, he possesses great knowledge of many weapons and their use and can assess them as he sees fit when he sees a weapon. Ares' Blessing This is a magical blessing bestowed upon the children of Ares upon achievements of bold courage and righteous wrath in battle. This blessing is only bestowed upon his children when they are in great rage and their hearts are craving for war. It takes the appearance of a red fire and grants the child temporary invincibility. Chad gained the blessing of his father when he saved Theo from near death, with him showing great bravery and rage at his girlfriend being hurt by his enemies. Odikinesis Odikinesis is the ability to manipulate feelings and emotions of war example, extreme hatred and rage. This ability is often utilized to start fights amongst people, although Chad mostly uses it for distractions from himself, so that he wouldn't be noticed himself. It is also known to cure 'battle jitters' as well, often curing the nervousness of soldiers before a battle.Category:Children of Ares Category:Artanisnerwen Category:Blind Faith __FORCETOC__